Myeche MML Track
"MORE DAKKA!!!" :- Myeche MML Track driver, unloading his "obsession" on enemy forces Tactical Analysis * When one rocket seems too little: The Myeche is a light artilery piece. It is cheaper and lighter than its heavier counterpart, the V4, enabling it to reach much faster top speeds and be available to the commander with much fewer clearences.. * Oversaturated Barrage: The Myeche is armed with four rocket pods. The volleys of rockets are capable of suppressing large numbers of infantry and will create hundreds of tiny craters in the ground, slowing enemy movement. Additionally, the rockets are less dense than water and can be primed to act as highly visible naval mines, where they will significantly hinder enemy ship movement. * Not enough dakka!!!: The rockets, although plentiful, usually aren't powerful enough to puncture heavier tank armour and aren't accurate enough to hit infantry. The Myeche has to reload between attacks, leaving a window for flankers to come in and destroy the Myeche. * Even MORE DAKKA!!!!!!: Myeche crews can never seem to get enough dakka. Thus, some of the more experienced crews have found a way to jury rig even more rocket pods onto the Myeche. This enables the Myeche to fire continuously without reloading, as each pod is reloaded while the next one is being fired. The result, as aptly put by the Myeche crews, is a LOT more dakka! Operational History Light artillery has never been a strong point of the Soviet war machine. To be frank, light anything hasn't been a strong point of the Soviet war machine. Stalin always demanded more and larger vehicles, more armour, more tonnage, more penetrating power, and the lighter elements of the Russian military withered and died. Upon Stalin's death, Red Army generals immediately started work on filling the gaps; the Sickle, terror drones, lighter flak carriers, and a light all-purpose vehicle in the style of the Allied Ranger. This vehicle, known as the Loshadka, or "workhorse", served with distinction during the Third World War, carrying artillery, commando teams, officers, and equipment trailers. The machine was also highly modular, with machine-guns, grenade launchers, magnetic shields, and other assorted devices of varying effectiveness. One of the more successful uses was to tow light artillery pieces of various makes into position to use for rapidly redeploying support weapons. Eventually, Soviet command decided to cut out the middleman, bolting a rack of newly-developed MML-20 rocket pods on a Loshadka, along with simple rangefinders and electric firing triggers. The resulting machine was dubbed the Myeche, or Sword. Moving swiftly over any terrain, the Myeche can quickly redeploy, and unleash massive numbers of rockets onto enemy targets. To simplify reloading, the Myeche will completely empty one rocket pod at a time; it cannot fire less than a full pod. The jury-rigged nature makes readying to fire difficult; rockets must be manually prepped. Reload times are long, but not unmanageable; they rely on other Soviet forces keeping the enemy at arms length until they ready the next pod. S-5 rockets are small and notably inaccurate, but through saturation they can suppress large groups of infantry, destroy light vehicles, and reduce terrain conditions enough that tanks and ships will have to reduce speed to move safely. Unfortunately, the lack of explosive potential makes it difficult to damage buildings. One of the quirks about the rockets is that they are have the ability to float on water; by turning off impact detonation, they can be launched into the water and used as temporary defenses, though they will quickly disperse and sink. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Azerbaijan